One Last Chance
by Team Goofy973
Summary: Silver got over you, Crimson. She's moving on. Now leave her alone, or you're gonna get some divine ZET intervention on your face.
1. Simple Interest

Silver was strolling down the streets of Iron Fist Russia for no real good reason, mainly just wandering as if her life meant nothing. This was the way she felt, after CR had split with her. He was with April Brayden now, and she had to really try to not be jealous. So she lied to herself, and wandered aimlessly.

"I should have known," she said to herself. "He destroys every girl he touches, except April. Why did I do this to myself?" What made it worse was the flash. She saw a glint of light and walked over to it. There, covered in dust, was the silver necklace she had given to Crimson, snapped and cast aside. Surprisingly, she didn't feel anything. Or was that the lies talking? She picked up the necklace, and underneath it was even worse. Buried in the Russian soil was a silver ring, matching the one she had angrily thrown into the Zydonian Sea.

"Sometimes..." she said to herself, "I just wish someone would care. Just once, someone who really, could legitimately say that they cared, without being all deceitful and Shakespeare." She picked up the ring and strung it on the necklace. She teleported to the base hidden within the depths of the forest of Rali, and with a side glance, she threw the ring and necklace into the wide jaws of Saphira Brightscales.

**THE NEXT DAY**

The next day, Silver began her training, barely caring about yesterday's events. It was common knowledge that Crimson didn't care; she should have realized it. She took it as a self insult that she had even tried. So she continued her training with training on her mind. Then, she decided to go see if there were any available missions. CT and AJr were on vacation, so the next best place would be getting orders from Zim.

As she went to the ZET base, she got rumors by skintenna that Ojr and Fiona had broken up. "At least someone's having similar issues," she thought. She surprisingly found no one when she arrived – not AJ, not Oronture, not even HAL, which was insanely lucky. The only person she found was Wiltson, and then she turned around and ran.

The only other person who noticed her there was Oronture Brayden Junior.


	2. Glorified iPads

As she left the base, Silver ran into AJ and Oronture. They were talking, so she didn't interrupt them. She caught a fragment of their conversation, though, and this is what she heard. "...both of them were bad. I mean seriously, one betrays the family, the other one moves in to take her place and then leaves when she finds someone better!" said AJ. "Yeah. I feel kinda bad that he can't find someone who can be good to him." The two walked off.

"Well, I know how he feels," thought Silver. She walked around for a little bit until she finally remembered that she needed to leave the planet to get back home. "Thoughts... they sure get in your way a lot."

The next day, Zim called a meeting in the Space Nations HQ. CT and AJr had just returned from their interesting vacation, along with CT's half sister Iris. Eragon was busy showing her the way things worked (and fending off DOL), so he couldn't go. CT and AJr were both as tired as Crimson after fending off GIR for 5 hours. So Silver was assigned to go see what was what. The meeting was rather boring, talking about a financial crisis. It ended when Team Tekkan admitted that they had stolen all of ZEpicTeam's money. So it all ended well.

Silver was about to leave Demon's Run when she ran into Oronture Jr. She very nearly tripped on him as he was backing out of a doorway. He was about to leave as well. The young man was not looking very happy – in fact, he looked like he was wandering around as if his life meant nothing. "Sorry about that," said Silver. Then, she just dove right into it. "You know, even thought breakups can be hard, it's better to leave it alone. Sometimes... you just need a distraction."

"Yeah..." replied Ojr. "I guess I just thought she was the one. Both times. But one was a murderous traitor, and one was..." "Let me guess," tried Silver, "a stupid redhead?" Ojr laughed, and as he looked into Silver's eyes, something clicked. Neither of them knew if it was just similarities, or if something was to come with them. Before they knew, HAL came up. As soon as the moment ended, HAL was turned into a pile of nuts and bolts, and Silver had said goodbye. But she felt as if some of the weight of sorrow was lifted.


	3. Silver Lining

Silver was in the TG973 base, and was utterly bored. Her trainer had been sent to an asylum, her leader was resting, there was nothing to fight, and there was no one to train. She would go to Zim, which was a bad idea in itself, but he was in a major hangover state, and refused to talk to anyone. She didn't dare pick a fight, because she wasn't nearly as stupid as He-Who-Must-Only-Be-Named-The-Stupid-One. So she sat, and waited, and sat. It was a great meditation state, but every time she let her mind wander, she saw one face, and one face only.

She decided to go and take a walk. As she did, still nothing came to mind. Only his face... She pushed the thought out of her mind. She was being ridiculous. But why was that ridiculous? "Because, smart one, why should he return these feelings? You had a three second chat. It's not enough for you to hope for this." As she walked into Xorox, she still tried to think nothing. And then he appeared. Not just a face, a whole person. He was looking for something, but didn't seem to find it.

"Don't get your hopes up. Why would he be here for you? More likely he needs CT." But then, Ojr caught Silver's eye, and something else clicked into place. And Oronture Junior began walking over to her. "It still doesn't -" She pushed that thought away, and for good riddance, thought-added "Will you just shut up?" As he came closer, she knew it was her that he wanted to speak to.

"Um, hi, Silver. I, well, I just wanted to say thanks, for what you said the other day. I guess, someone who knows how to talk is better than a murderous traitor. Or a redhead," he added. They laughed. When they stopped, he continued. "I guess what I'm trying to say is... I think we connect, on more than just a friends level. And, I was wondering... if maybe... you'd join me for dinner tonight?"

Silver's main thoughts were first, initial shock, second, "This is happening?" third, "This is happening!" and fourth, "Pull it together, and bug him a little. "Actually, I have something already planned tonight." She smirked a little at his reaction, then added, "It's just being utterly bored, though, so I'm sure I can reschedule." Ojr almost gave an audible sigh of relief, then said, "How about 6:00, then?" "I can manage that," she said. Silver went back to the base, considering skipping for joy.


	4. CR Halloween

Chapter 4

CR Halloween

Ojr was ready for his date. It was almost time, five minutes till the hour, and he decided to go to Xorox. It would take a while to get through to the base, anyway. Better to be early rather than late. He reached the streets of Xorox City, which was considerably less crowded than his earlier visit. He began to climb the path that led to the clearing in the middle of the Forest of Rali. Then, he jumped into the pond at the very center, and emerged perfectly dry on the other side. The pond wormhole had delivered him right at Silver's doorstep. He held his breath, checked his watch, and knocked.

Though he heard no footsteps, the door slid open after a few seconds. Silver appeared, and the only word he could think was "stunning." She was wearing a silver dress, which went down slightly past her knees. Her black boots went up to about the same length, lined with silver threading to contrast. Her hair and makeup were done simply, which fit perfectly for her. She didn't need much to look perfect.

"Hi," she said. "Ready to go?" "Yes," replied Ojr, "but first I have a question, and an apology. Sorry, about earlier, because I didn't tell you where we were going. And question: How did you know to dress, if I didn't tell you said thing?" He had been wondering about that, all day, wary of his mistake.

"Well, I may have possibly asked your sister, about whether or not you had plans tonight..." Ojr laughed, and replied, "So you know where we're going, then. Doesn't really matter, you look perfect for anything." She blushed, muttered a thanks, and then accepted Ojr's extended arm. They teleported to Earth, right in front of El Bistro de GIRo. They both walked in, and they were led to a table for 2.

Their waiter was GIR, who somehow singlehandedly managed to run the restaurant all day. He took their orders, and in no time, which was actually a literal statement, the couple received their food. They began to talk, and eat.

"So, Silver, I take it CR didn't... what, exactly? Why did he leave? Unless, of course, you don't want to talk about it, and then I'll just assume he was being Crimson," he added hastily, not wanting to say the wrong thing. "Well," replied Silver, "he can't hold his devotion. He 'needs' a loose relationship. I tried to propose, though, and well..." She took a bite rather than finish her sentence. "The bad thing about Ash," stated Oronture Jr, "was that she couldn't get along with CT and AJr. She almost killed my mom because of it. Which, I'm sure you remember, because of when it was."

"That was a chaotic evening. It was worse in the morning, though. Much worse..." She shook her head and got ready to change the subject. As she combed her mind, she took a bite, and Ojr took advantage. "Let's not talk about the past. Not unless there's anything worth telling." "True. We shouldn't spoil the night with past problems. Which reminds me," she said, "Is this a date, or is it more like taking a break from life?" They both paused, as Ojr took a drink of water. Then he replied, "It's definitely taking a break from life, but it doesn't mean it's not a date, does it?"

The rest of the night went smoothly. That is, until Oronture Jr went to go pay the bill. As he left, Silver thought she saw a certain creature walk by the window. It looked like a raccoon... Sure enough, as soon as Ojr was out of sight, Crimson and his insane idiot of a "friend" walked in. His sunglasses were big, cheesy, and obnoxious, just as always. And there was no one to kick him out.

He walked over to the table, and as he peered through the sunglasses at Silver, she knew a taunt was coming on. So she snapped, "What do you want? Have you found another girl to humiliate, and decided to taunt an old friend during your dinner date?" He reeled back slightly, then said, "Hey, how is it my fault? My motto, or at least somewhat of a motto, is this: DON'T STOP BELIEVIN!" He chuckled, then added, "Nah. My purpose here is ONLY to laugh. I don't have another girl. Yet."

She looked away from him, but tensed, ready to slap him if the need arose. She saw his lips moving, and prepared for the worst. But the worst was not what she expected. "So, I heard you found the necklace. Heh, even Wiltson couldn't stand to be around it. And he calls himself to be the strongest one..." She recoiled. His words hurt, especially considering what had happened between them. Had that really been an illusion, that only she saw? She had thought that he had at least cared. As she tried to make up a snappy retort, she stuttered, "I- But- I thought-" Instead of finding one, she only got sadness. And though she tried to stop herself, she burst into tears. CR smirked, but then panicked as he saw Ojr. He began to run for the door, but was stopped and pushed into a chair.

"Hello, Crimson," said Ojr. "Why don't you and I have a little talk?" Steve, in the meantime, scampered out the door in pure terror. "Well you see, I, um, well, I was sort of, just visiting, a bit, for past times?" This earned him a chokeslam, and then he was dragged off of the floor back into the chair. "Based on Silver's reaction, what you said must have hurt. A lot. So let me take advantage, and equalize the pain." He drew his sword made of solid diamond. But rather than slice Crimson, he took the opportunity and smacked him with the flat of the blade multiple times. Then, using the Force, he shoved CR out via the window, put the damage on his bill, and slammed Steve into the knocked out body. A lot.

As soon as GIR replaced the window, sealing it with taco meat, Ojr walked over to Silver. He pulled up a chair, and rested his hand on her shoulder. He waited a while, until Silver began sniffling. He took this chance to give her a tissue. Within a few minutes she was back to normal, taking small sips of her water at a time. It was then he deemed it a good time to talk. "Silver, I want you to hear me. You are perfect to me, the funniest, prettiest, kindest girl that I've ever met. And it feels true, like you are really the one. Not a lie, like anyone else. Because when I looked into your eyes, for real, the first time, something clicked."

She looked up from the table, and they locked eyes again. She knew, somehow, that he wasn't like Crimson, at all. He truly cared about her. She wasn't just another person to him. As sea blue eyes met their hazel counterparts, they both knew that it was right. Suddenly, GIR returned the checkbook Oronture Jr had given him, taking the plates as he came. But this time, unlike HAL, or Crimson, he didn't interrupt. He was gone in an instant, and he gave them time. And the pair leaned in simultaneously. Their lips touched, and for both of them, it felt like a first kiss. And in a way it was, their first real kiss, with someone they could count on. It was real.


End file.
